Many adventures that makes crushes bloom in too love
by Missmistle
Summary: Natsu and Lucy both have a crush on each other. But they won't tell each other cause they don't want to destroy there friendship. But will that all change after a few adventures together brings them closer. Nalu and a little bit of other ships(gruvia, gale, enz.) will come up in this story, I'm gonna take it a bit slow at first, but there will be lemon later ;) First fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this will be my first Nalu fanfic :)**

**I hope for allot of reviews so I will know what you think and if I should make this along fanfic :3.**

**I hope you guys like it, and if I go on with it there will be some Lemon later on ;P**

**Mistlethaal ^^**

* * *

Lucy woke up by the rays of the morning sun coming in from her window. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up to stretch out. When she was done stretching out she noticed that there was something lying next to her in her bed. When she pulled away the blanket she knew that it wasn't something but someone. Lucy watched the boy with pink hair sleep soundly next to her in her bed.

A little anger mark appeared on Lucy's forehead. 'That damn dragon slayer snuck in her house again in the night' she thought. "LUCY KICK!" she yelled as she kicked the pink haired dragon slayer out of her bed in the wall.

With a loud groan the boy sat up and held his cheek where Lucy had kicked him. "What the hell Lucy, what was that for?!" the dragon slayer said.

"Natsu" Lucy said angry while glaring at the dragon slayer. Immediately Natsu gulped. "Why the hell are you in my bed?! No, what the hell are you even doing in my house!?" Lucy said angry.

"I wanted to sleep on your comfy bed, what's wrong with that?" Natsu said. "Natsu you don't enter someone's house in the middle of the night without permission. And you certainly don't just hope in their bed. Especially if that someone is a girl!" Lucy said angry.

"I don't see the problem Luce, I didn't want to sleep alone and your bed is just the best to sleep in." Natsu said. 'Wait did Natsu say he didn't want to sleep alone' Lucy blushed and turned around to her closet cause she didn't want Natsu to see she blushed. After being with Natsu on a team she had fallen for him. It started after he fought all out against Gajeel when Lucy was taken by the guild Phantom lord. But Lucy knew this love would be hopeless cause the dragon slayer was just too dense.

"Natsu you just don't okay?" Lucy sighed. "I'm going to get dressed now, so get out of my house I will see you later at the guild okay?" "Happy wake up we are going to the guild." Natsu stood up and walked over to the blue fur ball lying on Lucy's bed. Lucy just noticed the blue cat on her bed when Natsu had said his name. Of course Happy would be here as well, he and Natsu where always together. "Aye sir" Happy said and flew out of the window while yawning. "Later Luce." Natsu said while showing his toothy grin. Then he jumped out of her window.

Lucy sighed again. Another thing they found annoying about her partners. 'They never use a goddamn door' Lucy sighed in her head. After that she started to get dressed.

After an hour of getting ready Lucy opened the door of the guild an walked in. She was greeted by a few guild members and greeted them back as she walked to the bar. There she greeted Mira. "Morning Mira" Lucy said smiling. "Morning Lucy, did you sleep well?" Mira asked. Lucy sighed and let her head lie down on the bar. "I did sleep okay, but I woke up with Natsu in my bed again. It really is getting on my nerves that he sneaks in almost every night." Mira smiled at the mage in front of her. "He does that goes he likes you a lot Lucy." Mira knew about her crush on Natsu. But she also knew about Natsu having a crush on Lucy. Mira just wondered how long it would take for the both of them to get together. 'Maybe I should just set up a plan to bring them together' Mira thought to herself.

Lucy sighed again. "Can I have a sandwich and a strawberry milkshake, Mira?" Mira nodded her head and walked away to get Lucy her breakfast. 'If only what Mira said was true' Lucy thought to herself.

"Lusshee, Natsu took my fish!" Happy flew right in her chest and was hugging and sniffling there. "Than you should have eaten it quicker Happy." Natsu said while grinning wide at the blue cat. "I was keeping it for Charle." Happy said. "You know she wouldn't accept your fish Happy." Natsu said will eating the rest of his breakfast. Lucy just sighed again.

"Here you go Lucy." Mira said as she place Lucy's breakfast in front of her. "Thank you, Mira." Lucy smiled at her breakfast and started digging in.

"Luce let's go on a job." Natsu said as he walked over to Lucy and put his arm around her shoulder. "Sure Natsu pick out a job while I'll finish my breakfast." Lucy smiled at him. "Yosh!" Natsu grinned and ran over to the request board with Happy on his tail to look for a job to do.

Just as Lucy finished her breakfast, Natsu ran over to her. "I found a good one Lucy!" Natsu grinned while handing over the paper with the job to Lucy.

_We need help fast, a group of monsters have attacked our village for a week now and we can't hold them off ourselves._

_Place: Susto Village_

_Reward: 150,000 jewels_

_The Mayor of Susto Village_

'Defeating a group of monsters sounds kinda tough, but the reward would cover my rent...' Lucy thought. "Okay tell Mira we're taking this job. I'll go home and get my stuff ready. I'll meet you up at my place." Lucy said to Natsu as she stood up and walked to the door of the hall. "Yosh, Happy we got a job let's go!" Natsu grinned while he ran towards Mira. "Aye sir!" Happy followed Natsu.

After 30 minutes Natsu jumped in Lucy's apartment trough the window. "Lucy are you ready yet?" Natsu grinned as he saw the blond mage still packing stuff. 'How can she not be done with packing after 30 minutes' Natsu thought to himself. "I'm almost done Natsu. And learn to use the door for once." Lucy said without looking up from packing. "But the window is so much faster, right Happy?" Natsu grinned at Happy. "Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed. "You should use the window as well Luce." Natsu grinned at her. "Natsu you know she can't, cause she is too heavy to jump up." Happy snickered. "That's it cat!" Lucy yelled and threw her packed back at the cat. But she missed as Happy flew outside quick. "Natsu, Lucy is trying to take my fish!" Happy yelled from outside. "Get your ass back her cat!" Lucy yelled as she picked up her back and ran out the door. Natsu just shrugged and jumped outside with a grin on his face.

A few minutes later they arrived at the train station of Magnolia. "Lucy do we really have to go with the train, cant we just walk?" Natsu begged Lucy as he felt sick from just thinking about getting on the train. "No Natsu we are going with the train, I'm not gonna walk for 3 days when it takes 1 day to get there with the train." Lucy said. "Now let's go our train is going to leave soon." When they arrived at their train, Lucy had to drag Natsu inside by his ear cause he was trying not to get on the train. "Natsu, we are going with the train and that is final." Lucy said angry while dragging Natsu along. "Lucy... so mean.." Natsu gagged as the train started to move away from the station. "Natsu you big baby." Happy said as he chewed on the fish Lucy gave him to get him on her side for taking the train. "Traitor..." Natsu said as he gagged again and went to lay down on his seat. Lucy said across him and looked a bit guilty at him. 'I feel guilty for dragging him on the train like this, but there is no way in hell that I'm going to walk 3 days!' Lucy thought to herself.

Later that evening they reached Susto Village. Lucy stretched her limps from sitting in the same spot so long. "Ground I missed you so much!" She heard Natsu yell form outside. 'Getting him in the train is a hell but getting him out is easy' Lucy smiled to herself as she got off the train. "Lucy, Happy lets go our informant" Natsu grinned at her. "Aye sir!" Both Happy and Lucy said as they walked to the mayor's place. Sutso Village was a small and a quiet town. One big inn in the middle of the city and a few shops. But nothing special. 'Well what would you expect from a town next to a forest and far away from the big city's' Lucy thought to herself.

It didn't take long before Natsu, Happy and Lucy reached the house of the Mayor. As they knocked on the door it was opened by a small old man. The man had glasses and a gray moustache. "Are you the mages from Fairy tail?" the Mayor asked with hopeful eyes. "Yes we are." Lucy smiled. "Come in quick and ill inform you about the job fast." the Mayor said as he held the door open so they all could get inside.

As they sat down in the office the Mayor started talking. "It all happened about a week ago. Suddenly out of nowhere monsters came out of the forest and started attacking our villagers and destroyed our farms. The monsters them self aren't that strong. The problem is that they are with allot. We can't hold them off our selves cause we are not trained for combat. We can only fight back a little. But because of that allot of our villagers are hurt, and we can't keep going on like this. We need your help to drive those monsters away from our village. Please help us." the Mayor begged as he bowed to Lucy, Natsu and Happy with tears in his eyes. "Of course we will help Old man." Natsu grinned at the Mayor. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart." the Mayor said as he looked up at the mages as the tears went rolling over his cheeks now. "Can you tell us some more about these monsters, like what they look like and when they attack the most?" Lucy asked. "Yes of course." the Mayor nodded. "They are tall and can walk on four's but they can also walk on 2 legs. They have really sharp claws that can tear through your flesh easy. They have a wolf like had but they don't have fur, they have scales as there hide. They also have a reptile tail. The monsters attack mostly at night. So they will probably attack or village soon. So I hope you can start on the job now, I know you must be tired of your travel. But at this rate this village will be gone soon." the Mayor begged. "We will start right away." Lucy smiled. Natsu grinned and nodded his head in agreement. They may have been tired from the travel but this village needed there help really bad. "Thank you so much, Fairy tail mages. We arranged a sleeping place for you at our inn. You can leave your backs over there and rest up there when the monsters have stopped attacking." the Mayor said. Lucy, Natsu and Happy nodded their heads and headed out the door. "Thank you again." the Mayor said as he bowed while they left his house.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy left there back at the inn and waited at the outskirts of the village to protect the village from the monsters. "Let's show these monsters what Fairy tail mages can do." Natsu grinned at Lucy and Happy. "Aye sir!"both of them exclaimed. As soon as they said that a loud howl was heard through the silent night. 'Here they come' Lucy thought. She let her hand grab her keys as she waited to see the monsters. Natsu lighted up his hands with his fire and took a fighting position. Happy flew above them in the sky.

It didn't take long before they noticed the monsters. There red eyes shined bright as they appeared out of the forest. They look just as the Mayor had described them. Scaly hide, wolf like head, sharp claws and a reptile tail. And they were with many. 20 of them walked out of the forest. Then they spotted the 2 mages and the cat. A loud howl was heard again. And then the monsters dashed forward ready to attack the 2 mages.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked it :P **

**I will update the next chapter soon, let me know what you guys think :)**

**Oh and I know there isn't much actions between Natsu and Lucy but I decided I wanted to take it slow.**

**Well I'll await your reviews as I continue to write the next chapter ^^**

**Mistlethaal :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is chapter 2, Sorry for making you wait for awhile, I have been quiet busy with the easter days :P  
**

**Well here is chapter 2 hope you guys like it :D**

**Animallover thanks for the review, I know I need to work on my grammer :P But im glad that you took a good look at it and for the advice ;)**

**Mistlethaal**

* * *

A loud howl was heard again. And then the monsters dashed forward ready to attack the 2 mages.

"Get ready Lucy." Natsu said. Lucy grabbed the key of Taurus. "Gate of the golden bull, I open thee! Taurus!" As soon as Lucy said those words Taurus appeared. "Lucy-sama has a nice body as always." The big bull said with heart-eyes. "Now is not the time Taurus attack those monsters!" Lucy pointed at the monsters who were closing in fast. "I will protect Lucy's nice body with my life!" Taurus yelled as he charged at the scaly monsters.

Natsu had charged forward and run at the monsters with his lighted by his fire. "Fire dragon's iron fist!" Natsu yelled as he punched one of the monsters. It immediately made the monster fly a few meter back. "Fire dragon's claw!" Natsu ignited his feet and kicked 2 monsters in the face.

In the mean time Taurus had hit 2 monsters with his giant axe. Lucy was helping him out by using her weapon Fleuve d'ètoiles. She hit one of the monsters in its face and after that grabbed his leg with the wipe and pulled. This made the monster lose its balance and made it fall on its back.

"Fire dragon's roar!" With this attack Natsu took out 3 other monsters. 'One more left' Natsu thought. After looking around he didn't see it. 'Where is the last one?'

"Aaaaagghhh!" Natsu immediately looked over to Lucy as he heard her scream. The last monster he was looking for had attacked Lucy from behind when she was taking out a monster. Natsu could smell Lucy's blood in the air. 'Shit! Lucy!' Natsu thought.

Lucy was so busy with taking the monster in front of her out with her Fleuve d'étoiles that she didn't notice the monster that was incoming from behind. Taurus was still busy with the 2 other monsters to scare them back in too the woods that he didn't notice his master being attacked. Lucy just made the monster in front of her lose its balance when she felt claws dug in the skin of her back. At first she didn't feel any pain, but she knew it would come quick cause the claws were going deep in her skin as they ripped through. As the claws ripped out of Lucy's back she felt the pain. "Aaaaagghhh!" Lucy cried out in pain. Tears immediately ran over her face as she fell to the ground.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled. He ran over as fast as he could. "Fire dragon's iron fist!" Natsu's fist hit the last monster and knocked it out. "LUCY! Are you alright?!" Natsu kneeled over next to Lucy and inspected the wound. It didn't look good. It was a deep wound and Lucy was losing allot of blood. "I'll... be fine... Natsu" Lucy managed to say before she passed out from losing too much blood and pain.

"Damn it Luce! Stay with me! Happy get help from the village!" "Aye sir!" And with that Happy flew in to the village in search for help. Natsu turned to the 3 remaining monsters that had woken up from being knocked out. "Fire dragon's roar!" The monsters got knocked back by the attack. "Leave this village alone!" Natsu said with a ferocious stare and his body wrapped up in flames. The monsters slowly backed off and when they were almost back in the forest they turned around and ran for their lives. Natsu and Lucy were the only ones left in the field. Taurus had disappeared when his master had passed out.

"NAATSSUU! I FOUND A DOCTOR!" Happy yelled. After the flying blue cat a small man was running with a first aid kit. Natsu immediately made his flames disappear and went to sit next to the doctor who was inspecting Lucy's wound. "She lost allot of blood and the wound is also quiet deep. I can stop the bleeding for know but we have to get her to my clinic. She needs a blood transfusion else she can die!" The doctor said while cleaning the wound a bit and bandaging her quick. 'She can die?!' Natsu thought while sitting there with a pale face. "Can you carry her to my clinic?" The doctor asked. Natsu snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. "Lead the way." Natsu said as he carefully picked up Lucy in his arms.

~_Time skip 2 hours ~_

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. She was lying sideways with her head on a small pillow. 'Where am I. What happened to me?' Lucy thought to herself. She tried to get up but as soon as she did that she felled allot of pain shoot through her body from her back. And then she remembered what happened. 'Natsu and I were fighting monsters to protect a village. And then I got attacked by a monster from behind. Seems that monster landed a good hit.' Lucy thought. 'The last thing I remember is telling Natsu it was gonna be alright.' Lucy was snapped out of her thought when she heard voices coming closer.

"The girl is going to be fine, she just loosed a bit too much blood. But now that she has got the transfusion everything is going to be alright sir. She just needs to rest for 3 days before I can allow her to travel. And she needs to get this medicine rubbed on her wounds if she doesn't want to leave a scar." A man said. "Thanks allot doc without your help she could have... died.." another man's voice said. But this one sounded familiar to Lucy. At that moment the curtain blocking Lucy's view moved and she saw the pink haired dragon slayer that she loved. 'He saved me again' Lucy thought as she smiled at Natsu who noticed she had woken up. "How are you feeling Luce?" Natsu asked as he sat down next to her bed. "Apart from the pain I feel okay." Lucy smiled at Natsu. Natsu didn't smile back but looked at her with sorry eyes. "What's wrong, Natsu?" Lucy asked. "It's my fault you got hurt this bad. If only I had noticed sooner you hadn't gotten hurt and end up almost losing you live..." Natsu said as he averted his gaze. Even though Lucy felt allot of pain , she grabbed Natsu's hand what made him look at her again. "Natsu this isn't your fault. This is my fault for not being careful enough. Because of you I am still alive." Lucy smiled at Natsu. It painted her to see him blame himself for her getting hurt. It was her own fault for not noticing the monster behind her in time. "Natsu gave Lucy a small smile but still felt guilty.

"Miss you and your companion may stay here for the rest of the night. When it is in the afternoon you may go to your room in the inn and keep resting there for 2 to 3 more days before you are allowed to travel. I will give you some pain killers for against the pain and this ointment for against scars. You have to get this applied to your back for 2 weeks if you don't want a scar to be left." The doctor said as he came out from after the curtain. "And with a wound like this it's better to let it heal without the use of magic so you take the proper rest for your body." Lucy nodded at the doctor. 'So I can't have Wendy fix me up... Great, well at least I got my rent money earned for this month.' Lucy thought to herself.

_~ Time skip next day in the afternoon ~_

"I'm going to get us some food from the restaurant downstairs. Don't move and stay on your bed Luce." Natsu said as he headed out the door of their room in the inn. Lucy smiled at him before he had closed the door and he and Happy had left to get some food. As soon as she was sure the both left Lucy's face turned a bright red color. 'I can't believe he carried me all the way her bridal style...' Lucy thought to herself. Natsu had carried Lucy from the clinic to the inn cause she was in too much pain to walk herself. Lucy had done her best not to show to Natsu how embarrassed she was. 'I really want to have a shower!' Lucy thought to herself. 'But with this pain I can't shower alone... If Natsu could help me...' Lucy's face turned and even brighter red. 'No no no no Lucy what are you thinking Natsu is a boy and he is not your boyfriend. He can't help you with a shower!'

After a 15 minutes Happy and Natsu returned with some food. "Luushe! We are back!" Happy yelled with a fish in his hand. Lucy was lucky the blush on her face had enough time to disappear from her face in the last 5 minutes. "Yo Luce, I got us some sandwiches and muffins." Natsu grinned at her. "Can you help me up Natsu?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded and put down the food o the table in there room. Then he went over to Lucy. On his way he had grabbed his own pillow and started by putting it against the headboard of the bed so Lucy would have something soft to lean against. He then helped Lucy of her belly so she could sit up against the pillow. While doing so he saw a pained expression on Lucy's face. 'If only I had been quicker she wouldn't have to get hurt like this. The only thing I can do now is help her and make it easier on her body...' Natsu thought to himself. After Lucy had gotten hurt by Kain one of the Grimoire Heart mages Natsu had sworn to himself that he would protect Lucy. So she wouldn't get hurt anymore. 'And now I let her get hurt again...' Natsu sighed.

Natsu picked up a chair and set it next to Lucy's bed and got the food from the table. "Let's eat Luce." Natsu smiled at Lucy. "Un." Lucy smiled back and started eating. 'This food is so much better than the clinic food!' Lucy thought to herself.

After they were done eating Lucy had started to read in one of her books she brought along. Natsu and Happy where playing a card game on the floor. 'I really want to take a shower...' Lucy thought to herself. 'But I can't do it myself and I can't ask Natsu... Shower... Asking Natsu...' Lucy started to imagine what would happen if she asked Natsu for help. Lucy's face turned as red as Erza's hair. 'No I can't ask him to help me shower and Happy is also here, no way I'm gonna ask Natsu to help with Happy around.' Lucy thought to herself as she hold the book closer to her face so Natsu or Happy couldn't see her blush.

"Bwhaha I win Happy! Now you have to get dinner for us!" Natsu yelled out loud. This made Lucy snap out of her book. "No fair Natsu you cheated!" Happy pointed at Natsu. "Nuhu I did not." Natsu shook his head. "It's not fair, I don't wanna get dinner." Happy exclaimed. "Well I won and that was the bet we made, so you gotta go Happy." Natsu grinned at the blue cat. "Fine but we are going to eat fish for dinner!" Happy exclaimed as he flew out the door.

'This is my chance I can ask Natsu to help with my shower!... Wait no no no what are you thinking Lucy! He is a boy and you are a GIRL!... But he has seen me naked before... No don't Lucy you weren't raised like this, you were raised as a proper lady... But I want a shower, what if he's blindfolded... No you can't... But I need a shower..' Lucy was going crazy in her head. "I want a shower!" Lucy exclaimed as she hit her cheeks with her hands. "Lucy... you alright?" Natsu asked with a red face and a confused look.

'Did I just say that out loud?!.. I want to just go cry in a corner now...' Lucy thought as she looked away from Natsu with an embarrassed face. 'I might as well just ask him now anyway.' Lucy gathered all the courage she could find. "Natsu.." Lucy's face turned red again. "Can you help me.. shower?" the last parts was a very soft whisper but with Natsu's enhanced hearing he heard what Lucy had asked. Natsu's and Lucy's face both turned and even brighter red than Erza's hair.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! :P**

**What will happen in the next chapter hehe ;)**

**I won't make you guys wait for a few day's I'll try to finish the next chapter by tomorrow ^^**

**But will there be lemon?**

**Find out later :P**

**Mistlethaal**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 coming up :P  
**

**Let's see what happens next, enjoy! ;)**

**Mistlethaal**

* * *

"Natsu.." Lucy's face turned red again. "Can you help me.. shower?" the last part was a very soft whisper but with Natsu's enhanced hearing he heard what Lucy had asked. Natsu's and Lucy's face both turned and even brighter red than Erza's hair.

'Shower?!.. I must have heard wrong! Yeah that's it I heard it wrong!...' In Natsu's head there was allot of confusion going on. "Natsu?" Natsu snapped out of his confusing thoughts that almost made him go crazy. He looked at Lucy and saw her face was bright red and she wasn't looking him in the eyes. 'So she did ask me to help her... shower...' Natsu thought to himself. 'Me and Lucy in under the same shower... naked...' Natsu's imagination ran wild again. He loved Lucy and now she asked him to help her shower. 'Does she like me?... No no no, she probably asked me for help cause of her wound... But what about her blushing face... She's probably embarrassed from asking... Even so should I help her?... Well it's a chance you won't get again... Yeah you are right about that... So... Okay I'll help her!' Natsu finally got his answer. "Will you help me shower or not?! Lucy exclaimed with a big blush on her cheeks.

'I knew it this is to awkward, I can't ask him for this... Even though I love him... But I don't want him to see me naked!... Blindfold! Blindfold! With that he won't see anything... But he can touch you... Oh who cares I already asked him so there is no turning back now...' Lucy couldn't look Natsu in the eyes. "Will you help me shower or not?! Lucy exclaimed with a big blush on her cheeks and all the courage she could gather.

"Are you sure about this Lucy?" Natsu asked as he scratched the back of his head with his hand and looked too the wall that was suddenly really interesting. "I want a shower really bad Natsu, and I can't do it alone..." Lucy said. "Okay, if you are sure about this I'll help you." Natsu said as he got up and walked over to Lucy. He picked her up carefully in bridal style and walked to the bathroom. Lucy and Natsu were both bright red again.

Inside the bathroom Natsu but Lucy down on the toilet. Then he left and got Lucy's pajamas and some underwear. Natsu had a hard time when he had picked up the underwear out of Lucy's bag. It wasn't because it was sexy, because he had seen allot of her underwear when he and Happy were snooping around in Lucy's closet. It was the thought that she would be naked when she needed to change that made it hard. Cause he had to help her put it on. Natsu stepped inside the bathroom again and closed the bathroom door. And locked it. Both Lucy and Natsu gulped at the same time. 'This is gonna happen for real now...' Both of them thought.

After a few minutes of silence Natsu hadn't moved from his position at the door. His back was turned to Lucy as his imagination went crazy. "Natsu can you come over here for a second." Lucy said. Natsu snapped out of his thoughts and stalked over to Lucy. He stopped in front of her and kneeled down. Lucy grabbed his scarf en unwrapped it of Natsu's neck. Both of them were still blushing. Lucy than began to tie the scarf around Natsu's head in front of his eyes so he couldn't see anything. "Lucy.." Natsu said soft.

"Natsu this is how we are gonna do it." Lucy started as she was blushing bright red. "I need your help with my shower, but The scarf stays on your eyes, cause I don't want you to see me naked.. And you have to keep your pants on..." Natsu nodded his head that he understood. "And I need your help with something else... I-I... Ineedyourhelpwithundressingme." Lucy said fast. If it wasn't for Natsu's enhanced hearing he wouldn't have heard what Lucy had said. But he did hear it and this made him blush allot. He nodded his head. "Got it Luce." Natsu said. After that Natsu started to help Lucy undress.

Lucy had to guide Natsu's hands to the bottom of her tank top so he could carefully lift it up. Natsu gulped as he started to slowly lift up the tank top. With his hands he felled the bandages that where wrapped around her waist. 'What kind of bra would she be wearing?.. No no Natsu focus you are just helping her no naughty thoughts..' Natsu thought as he lifted the tank top further up. Than his finger traced another piece of cloth beneath the tank top. Natsu gulped again. 'Lucy's bra..' "Natsu.." Lucy said. After Natsu had felled the side of Lucy's bra he had stopped for a minute without him noticing. "Ah.. Sorry Luce, I'll keep going." Natsu apologized as he lifted the tank top carefully further up. He helped Lucy's arm through the straps of the tank top and then lifted it over her head. 'She's just wearing her bra now..' Natsu placed the tank top on the ground next to him.

"Natsu can you help me stand.. We need to take of my skirt and.. you know the rest of as well." Lucy said embarrassed. Even though Natsu couldn't see anything Lucy felled embarrassed. He was helping her undress so she could take a shower, soon she would be naked. She was glad Natsu had agreed to leave his pants on. Else Lucy would have probably fainted.

Natsu helped Lucy up. "Agh.." Lucy cried out soft. Standing on her own made her feel the pain in her back from the wound. "Are you okay Lucy?" Natsu asked worried. "Yeah.. It's just hard to stand on.. my own cause of the pain.." Lucy said pained. "Lean against me Luce that will take away a bit of the strain on your body." Natsu said as he carefully pulled Lucy closer to him so she could lean against his chest. Natsu still wore his waistcoat that was zipped up. So Lucy wasn't leaning against his bare chest. But she could still feel the strong muscles of his abdomen. Natsu could feel Lucy's breast leaning against his chest. 'I hope this was a good idea.. Focus focus, no naughty thought' Natsu chanted in his head. Lucy unbuckled her belt herself and opened up her skirt. Lucy's skirt fell down to her feet. Now she was just leaning against Natsu in her underwear. Now came the hardest part taking of Lucy's string. Lucy couldn't bend over and take it of herself. So she has to stand on her own while Natsu takes it off. Lucy guided Natsu's hand to her string and stopped leaning on him. This made her softly cry out in pain but she kept standing on her own while Natsu kneeled down as he took her string down with him. As the string reached Lucy's feet Natsu stood up again. Lucy leaned to his chest again and let out a pained sigh. Standing on her own was painful and hard.

They stood there for a minute in silence. "Natsu can you take of my.. bra?" Lucy said. The blush that was on her cheeks never disappeared but only got worse the more clothes she lost. "Yeah.. sure Lucy." Natsu said as his hands went to her waist and up to the point where he could feel the side of Lucy's bra. "Uhm.. Lucy? How do I take this off?" Natsu asked. This was the first time he was going to remove a bra so he had no idea how to take it off. This made Lucy giggle a bit and a bit of the tension that was in the air dropped. "It's hooked up together at my back." Lucy said with a smile even though Natsu couldn't see it. Natsu followed the piece of cloth till he was in the middle of her back and felt the lock that hold the bra in its place. After a minute of trying to figure out how it worked Natsu got it loose. The bra sprung loose and if Lucy wasn't leaning against Natsu her breast would have already fallen out of her bra. Lucy leaned a bit back of Natsu's chest and her bra slowly slipped of her shoulders and her breast. It was now dangling between Natsu and her. As she leaned back on Natsu's chest and let her arms down the bra fell to the ground. Now she was naked in front of Natsu. Except for her bandages, but that wasn't covering anything except for her wound. Lucy brought her hands to her bandages and started to make it loose. As the bandages let loose she put it in Natsu's hands so he could remove it. While taking a shower she could get her wound cleaned up as well. As Natsu removed the last layer of bandages Lucy felt pain shoot lightly through her back. She grabbed Natsu's waistcoat tight in her hands to take her mind a bit of the pain. Natsu noticed this and removed the last layer as carefully as possible. Natsu dropped the bandages to the floor and moved his hand to Lucy's hands.

"Natsu you can take of your waistcoat now." Lucy said. "Uh yeah.." Natsu mumbled. The thought of Lucy leaning against him naked drove his brain insane. He fought against his instinct to take off his scarf so he could see her. He know Lucy would kill him if he did that. 'Damn I want to see her naked..' Natsu thought to himself. He grabbed Lucy's shoulder with one hand and pushed her a bit of his chest. With his other hand he started to unzip his waistcoat.

It took him longer than normal to take of the one-sleeved waistcoat cause he had to do it with on hand, while he supported Lucy with his other. But he got it off and was now standing with his bare chest fully exposed. He still held Lucy against her shoulder so she wasn't leaning against his bare chest. It was a miracle Natsu didn't have a boner yet. In his head he was thinking about anything that would stop him from having a boner. Natsu was thinking about fighting with Gray and fishing with Happy. He was thinking about everything that would keep his mind of Lucy so he wouldn't think about anything naughty that could give him an instant boner.

"Lucy you have to guide me to the shower, cause I can't see anything." Natsu said. "Un." Lucy agreed. Natsu put his arm around her shoulder and bended down a bit as he place his other arm under need Lucy's knee's and picked her up bridal style. He did this as carefully as possible to make sure he didn't hurt Lucy. "Okay Luce which way do I go." Natsu said as he held her firm in his arms. "Okay turn a bit to the left." Natsu did what Lucy said. "Stop. Okay stay turned this way and slowly walk 4 steps forward." Natsu nodded his head and slowly took 4 steps forward. As he took the last step he felt something brush his arm. 'Must be the shower curtain' Natsu thought to himself. To confirm his thoughts Lucy said "We are in the shower now. You can put me down." Natsu put Lucy slowly back on her feet. He wanted to hold Lucy up again by placing his hand on her shoulder but he felt something against his bare chest. It was soft and was pushed a bit flat as he felt more weight behind the softness. 'Lucy's breast' Natsu thought to himself as he stopped breathing. Natsu could feel Lucy's breast pressed up against his chest. 'So soft.' Natsu thought as he started breathing again. He felt something in his pants slowly wake up. 'Shit! Think of something else quick!.. Gray.. Yeah think of him... You punch him in the face and... so soft... No You are punching him in the face!' Natsu went crazy in his head. 'Why did I agree to do this!' Natsu wanted to hit himself on the head. How could he possible think to do this without getting a boner and without Lucy noticing he was getting a boner.

As water began to hit his skin Natsu snapped out of his thoughts. He heard water coming out of a shower and felt his pants and scarf slowly becoming drenched. 'Lucy must have put on the shower' Natsu thought to himself. 'Naked and wet Lucy..' Natsu almost started drooling because of the image he had in his mind. Then he felt nails being pushed in his skin. "Agh..." Natsu heard coming from Lucy. "Lucy are you alright?!" Natsu started to panic. "Yea.." Lucy said pained. "It's just... that my back.. it hurts..."

Natsu could smell blood filling the air around him. Lucy's wound had opened up a bit. "Lucy I'm going to take of my scarf to see how bad it is." Natsu said. He needed to know how bad it was. If the wound was opened to much, she could lose too much blood again. Lucy wanted to protest but she also knew that she needed to know how bad it was. "...Okay." Lucy whispered. Natsu took off his scarf quick.

* * *

**Nya another cliff hanger sorry guys :D**

**I just love to make cliff hangers hehe..**

**No worries I'll write the next chapter tomorrow ;)**

**Mistlethaal**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy's next chapter is here ^^**

**I used a bit of my imagination so there is some part that's different from the fairy tail anime like we know it.**

**Just giving you guys a heads up about my change but I'll let you guys read it for yourselves.**

**I hope you would like it, I'll explain why I put the change in at the end of the chapter ;)**

**But yeah hope you guys will still like the story I'm making :3**

**Mistlethaal**

* * *

Natsu could smell blood filling the air around him. Lucy's wound had opened up a bit. "Lucy, I'm going to take of my scarf to see how bad it is." Natsu said. He needed to know how bad it was. If the wound had opened too much, she could lose too much blood again. Lucy wanted to protest but she also knew that she needed to know how bad it was. "...Okay." Lucy whispered. Natsu took off his scarf quickly.

Lucy was still leaning up against Natsu. His eyes needed to adjust to the light but that didn't take too long. After Natsu's eyes had adjusted he looked over Lucy's shoulder at the wound. It had reopened. But there was something strange about it. Natsu expected it to look worse, but the wound had healed up quite a bit on its own. The wound wasn't as deep anymore and the opening that was now bleeding was small. The air smelled more of blood because Lucy's blood had mixed with the water, making the smell spread faster. Natsu wanted to switch off the shower and take a better look at Lucy's wound, when he saw a dim light coming from it. The opening where the blood was coming from started to slowly close by itself. That's when Natsu remembered something from back at the clinic.

_~ Flashback ~_

Natsu was standing outside the emergency room as the doctor and his assistant where tending to Lucy. "Doctor, look at this." Natsu heard a voice from behind the door. "That is strange... The wound is healing..." Natsu heard someone else say. 'Is Lucy's wound healing already?' Natsu thought to himself as he started to listen more closely to the 2 people talking inside. "What kind of mage was she again?" "She is a celestial mage." "Hmmm... This is the second celestial mage that I heard of that has this ability." "Doctor, what are you talking about?" "You remember the celestial mage from Blue Pegasus, right?" "The one that died in battle, yes I heard about her." "Well it seems that if the celestial mage's heart wasn't punctured she would have survived her fatal wounds. That was because, for some strange reason, her wounds had healed up by themselves a bit." "You think that's what is happening to this mage as well, doctor?" "Now that I have seen it for myself, yes I think it is happening."

_~ End of flashback ~_

"Natsu..." Lucy made Natsu snap out of his thoughts. "How bad is it?" Lucy asked. "Uhmm... It's kinda... It's kinda closing on its own..." Natsu said as he still looked in stunned confusion at the wound. The wound appeared as if it had already been healing for 2 or 3 days. But Natsu knew that was impossible. "What do you mean, Natsu?" Lucy asked confused. "Well, I don't really know what is going on, Luce." Natsu said. "But it's like this. It seems celestial mages are able to heal faster than you normally would. But don't ask me how, because I don't know that." Lucy started to think about what Natsu had just said. But like Natsu she also had no idea how her body could heal faster than normal.

"Well, anyways Luce, it doesn't seem like it will open up again." Natsu smiled as he started to face Lucy. Lucy was starting to smile at Natsu, but then she realized that she was naked and Natsu didn't have his scarf covering his eyes. "Baka! Close your eyes and put your scarf back on!" Lucy exclaimed as she pushed herself against Natsu's chest so he couldn't see her naked front. But Lucy wasn't quick enough, Natsu was lucky and had seen her exposed front. His face turned a bright red as he closed his eyes quick. His hands found his scarf around his neck and he started to blindfold himself again.

Even though Lucy's wound was healing she could still feel pain when it came in contact with the water. 'At least I can shower without it opening again' Lucy thought to herself. Lucy began to wash her arms with the water that was coming out of the shower. She didn't want to wash herself with soap because it could irritate the wound further and she didn't want to do that. After she was done washing her body a bit with the water she just stood there and enjoyed the warmth coming from the water and Natsu. Lucy pushed herself a bit away from Natsu so she could see him better. The water from the shower had drenched his pants and scarf and his hair was clinging to the sides of his head. The water was dripping down his muscles and Lucy started drooling as she looked at him. 'Why is he so sexy?!' Lucy thought to herself as she was checking him out.

Natsu had felt that Lucy pushed herself a bit away from his chest. Lucy missed the softness of her breast immediately. 'What is she doing?' Natsu thought to himself as he didn't feel her move from her new position for a few minutes. "Lucy what are you doing?" Natsu asked curious. Lucy snapped out of her fantasy and looked away guilty. She was able to check out his body, while he was blindfolded and couldn't see hers. She thought it was a bit unfair for Natsu. 'But there is no way I'll allow him to see me naked... not when we are not together as lovers...' "No-Nothing." Lucy stuttered as she leaned on his chest again. 'Damn my guilty conscience' Lucy thought to herself as she bit the inside of her cheek out of shame.

"Okay Natsu I'm done." Lucy said as she turned the shower off. "If you can carry me again, I'll guide us to the towels." "Sure thing, Luce." Natsu said as he grinned. He picked her up and waited for Lucy's directions. "Okay." Lucy said as she pulled the shower curtain open. "2 steps straight forward and we will be there." Natsu took 2 steps and he felled the bathroom mat under his feet. 'I'm standing next to the sink... that means the towels while be hanging to the left of it.' Natsu thought as he pulled the image from the bathroom up in his head. "You can put me down Natsu." Lucy said. Natsu nodded his head and put her down. When Natsu had put Lucy down he expected her to lean against him again, but he didn't feel her doing that. Instead Natsu heard something crack and he knew Lucy was leaning against the sink.

Lucy grabbed the 2 hanging towels and grinded her teeth as she felt a bit of pain shoot through her back. She than leaned back against the sink. "Here is your towel." Lucy said as she put the towel against Natsu's arm. Instead of accepting the towel Natsu shook his head sideways. "Lucy, I can dry myself easily." Natsu said with a big smirk on his face. Natsu pushed Lucy's hand with the towel a bit away from him. After he had done that he let his flames cover his whole body. The water began to turn in to steam and his pants and scarf began to dry up. "I can use my fire for stuff like this easy." Natsu said. 'I could dry you up as well, if I wasn't blindfolded.' Natsu thought in his head. Lucy just giggled at his statement. 'Human dryer.' Lucy thought to herself as she started to dry herself of with the towel. After a minute Lucy was only wet on her legs and on her back. She put her hair up in the towel. Then she grabbed the other towel she had wanted to give to Natsu. "Natsu can you help me dry off my back and legs?" Lucy asked with a blush on her face. She pushed the towel against his arm so he knew where it was. "Sure." Natsu said as he grabbed the towel. He then led Lucy's hand guide him to her legs. Natsu bended down and started to dry her legs off.

Lucy went crazy in her mind. 'He is so close... No Lucy focus he is only helping you dry off...' As Natsu began to slowly work his way up hear legs her fantasy ran wild. 'If only he loved me like I love him.' Lucy thought to herself as she bit her lower lip. After a minute of torture for Lucy, Natsu was done with drying off her legs. What Lucy didn't know was that Natsu had to use all the strength he had to keep himself under control.

As he had worked his way up on her legs Natsu wanted to take of his blindfold and look at Lucy. In his head she had a sexy look on his face and he was getting up to kiss her. But that was only a fantasy. 'Sweet sweet torture' Natsu thought to himself. He wanted to be done with helping Lucy so he could go use the bathroom alone. The boner he was trying his best to keep away had slowly started to rise under the shower. He was lucky that because the panic over Lucy's wound made it go down. But now while drying her off it had started to wake up again. He needed to think of other things quick, before his boner would grow too big and Lucy would notice it. With his length even his baggy pants wouldn't be able to hide it. When he was done with drying of Lucy's legs he quickly stood up.

All that was left was to dry of Lucy's back. Natsu let Lucy's hand guide him to her back as she had turned around. He started to carefully dip the towel on her back. He didn't rub it because that could reopen the wound. After he dried of Lucy's back Lucy guided him to her pajama and he helped put everything on. 'Quick quick, it's almost all the way up Natsu thought to himself as he helped Lucy put on her pajama pants. He wanted to help put on Lucy's top but she stopped him. "Natsu my wound needs to be bandaged up again. Can you lay my down on the bed and do it there." Lucy said. "Yeah sure." Natsu picked Lucy up again and she guided him out of the bathroom to her bed. He sat her down on the bed and waited for her to lie down flat on her stomach. "Okay Natsu you can take of your scarf now." Lucy said. Natsu quickly took of his scarf and let his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness of the room.

* * *

**So what you guys think :P**

**I'll clear up the part of Lucy's healing ability now ^^**

**It's my personal idea so you don't have to like it. It's like this. Magic is something strange and with Lucy having a lot of magic (in my opinion) her magic wants to protect its "host". That is why it's acting of its own accord and his making the healing process of her wound speed up. The reason why Natsu can't do this and in that way doesn't know about it is because he has less magic than Lucy (just my opinion). I think this way cause Lucy has to summon her spirits from a different world. I think that would use up allot of magic so she should have allot as well. So yeah the magic she has left is helping her heal her wound. ^^**

**I let my friend know about this idea and she loved it. She even made a joke about it.**

**"All that magic has to go somewhere in its free time and it's not gonna be the Bahamas!" *chuckles***

**Well anyways hope you guys liked it and as for my grammar, my friend I just mentioned is going to help me out with it. So the updates maybe won't be daily anymore ;)  
**

**Mistlethaal**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for the wait, but here is the next chapter :P**

**Thank you for the kind review and I'm glad to tell you the chaos has saddled down a bit ^^**

**Well anyways enjoy!**

**Mistlethaal**

* * *

"Natsu my wound needs to be bandaged up again. Can you lay my down on the bed and do it there." Lucy said. "Yeah sure." Natsu picked Lucy up again and she guided him out of the bathroom to her bed. He sat her down on the bed and waited for her to lie down flat on her stomach. "Okay Natsu you can take of your scarf now." Lucy said. Natsu quickly took of his scarf and let his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness of the room.

Natsu looked down to the bed where Lucy lay on as his eyes had adjusted to the lights from the room. He looked at Lucy's wound and it didn't look bad anymore. Than his eyes looked slowly up to the rest of her body. Natsu could see a bit of the side of Lucy's breast. Than he felt his boner being its full lenght. 'Damn I have to take care of it now!' Natsu thought to himself as he turned around and walked to the bathroom. "Lucy I'll take care of your wound later. I'm gonna take a shower myself. This way your wound can air out a bit as well." Natsu picked up a change of clothes out of his back. Than went to the bathroom and quickly closed the bathroom door behind him without waiting for an awnser from Lucy.

Lucy watched Natsu leave the room. 'What's with him?... O well, now I can atleast calm my self down a bit.' Lucy thought to herself.

Natsu quickly pulled of his pants and boxers as soon as he locked the door. He took of his scarf and put it on top of his change of cloths. He than walked over to the shower and let ice cold water flow out of it. 'Only one way to make it go down...' Natsu sighed and got under the cold shower.

A few minutes later he came out of the bathroom and had Lucy's top in his hand. It had been laying in the bathroom so he decided to take it with him since he will start bandaging Lucy up soon. "Luce I'm done, lets bandage you up." Natsu said as he smiled at the women laying on the bed and put her top on the nightstand. "Okay, Natsu. Don't forgot the to put the medicine against scars on it as well." Lucy said. Natsu nodded his haid and grabbed the medicine out of Lucy's back with a few clean bandages. He walked in the bathroom and grabbed a towel and put it under the streaming water of the crane. Than he walked over to her and opened the bottle. He put the bottle and the bandages on the nightstand first and grabbed the wet towel. "This may hurt a bit." Natsu carefully dipped on the wound with the wet towel to clean the wound up a bit more. While doing so he heard Lucy hiss in pain sometimes. After cleaning the wound Natsu grabbed the bottle of medicine again. "Lucy, this is gonna feel cold." Natsu said. Than he porred the liquid over Lucy's skin. Lucy immediatly tensed up by feeling the cold liquid touch her body. "Naaatssuu! It's to cold!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu put the bottle down and slowly and carefully spread the liquid out over Lucy's wound. "Oke let's wait for the medicine to drie up a bit for a bandage you up." Natsu said. Lucy smiled at Natsu and than closed her eyes. 'He's so kind and gentle with me.' Lucy thought to herself. 'Let's hope it doesn't leave any scares like the doctor promised... Happy seems to be taking his time aswell... We also gotta let the guild know that it will takes us a day longer to return...' Natsu thought while he pulled a chair next to Lucy's bed and sat down on it.

After a few minutes Natsu was blindfolded again and helped Lucy sit up. He started bandaging her up. After being done with that he reached out to the nightstand and felt Lucy's top laying there. He picked it up and helped Lucy get in it. Lucy took it over from Natsu and started buttening her pyjama shirt up herself. "You can take your scarf of again." Lucy said as she closed the last button. Natsu took of his scarf en looked at Lucy's smiling face and grinned. "NNNaaatsssuuuu, Luussheeee I have our dinner!" Happy yelled as he came flying in with back in his hands. Natsu and Lucy's eyes that had been locked with each other immediatly let go of each other. A blush appeared on both of there faces as they looked anywhere except for the person in front of them. "You llliikkkeee each other!" Happy exclaimed as he flew over to the table with the food. "No we dont!" Both Natsu and Lucy exclaimed at the blue cat at the same time. "Yeah, yeah. Let's finally go eat!" Happy said. Natsu helped Lucy up and lifted her up in his arms. Than he walked over to the table and helped Lucy sit down on a seat so she could eat dinner at the table. Natsu than grabbed the chair that was next to Lucy's bed. He walked over with it too the tabel and sat down at the table. "Lets dig in!" He exclaimed as his stomach growled. "Aye sir!" Both Lucy and Happy said as they started to eat.

After dinner Lucy was helped back on her bed by Natsu. Natsu and Happy cleaned everything up for a change and after that started playin a card game again. Lucy watched the too with a smile on her face as she felt herself drift of to sleep. She was really drained after the shower and needed a good night of rest. Happy turned in a bit later curling up next to Lucy's head on her pillow. But Natsu didn't go to sleep yet. He went outside to the town's gate to look if the monsters had returned. He wouldn't expect them to after the beating the monsters had taken. But he just had to be sure.

After a hour of no sign of the monsters Natsu walked back to the inn he, Lucy and Happy where staying at. He walked in as quiet as he could so he wouldn't wake up Lucy or Happy. He slipt under his covers and closed his eyes. But it took some time for him to fall asleep as he was thinking about the shower he had with Lucy altough he couldn't really she her with his blindfold. After half an hour Natsu finally fell asleep.

"You sure you want me to go a head of you guys to the guild, Natsu?" "Yeah, we need someone to tell the guild that Lucy got hurt so that it will take us till tomorrow night to come back so she can rest up a bit more. Else the guild will be worried where we are." Lucy slowly opened her eyes and saw Natsu and Happy talking by the table. "Alright than Natsu, I'll leave after breakfast." Happy said. "Thanks buddy." Natsu said with a grin on his face. Natsu felt someone staring at him and when he looked at the source he saw Lucy smilling at him and Happy. "Morning Luce. Did you sleep well?" Natsu said. " Morning Natsu, Happy." Lucy said as she rubbed her eyes. "I slept rather good, how about you two?" "I slept well!" Happy exclaimed. "Fine as well." Natsu said with his toothy grin. "How is your back feeling?" Natsu asked as he walked over to Lucy to help her up. "It still hurts, but it feels better than yesterday." Lucy said as she let Natsu help her sit up. "Glad to hear that, but you still gotta take your rest." Natsu said as he walked back to the table to sit down again. Lucy nodded her head and smiled. 'He is so concerned about me' Lucy thought to herself. "Well anyway what where you guys talking about while I was asleep?" "Oh, I asked Happy if he could go to the guild to inform them that you got hurt so we'll take a day longer to return." Natsu said. "Ah sorry about that Happy." Lucy said. "No worries Lushe. You can't help it that you are hurt." Happy said. "Well anyways Happy lets go get breakfast. I'm starvin!" Natsu exclaimed as he sprong up and ran to the door. "Aye sir!" Happy flew after him. But before Natsu ran out of the door he turned around. "We will be back with breakfast, Luce." Natsu said as he grinned his toothy grin. Than he ran out with Happy on his tail. Leaving Lucy alone with her thoughts. 'The guild will propably be worried, so I gotta rest up as good as I can!' Lucy thouth determind.

After a few minutes the three where eating there breakfast. Well Lucy was eating Natsu was sucking in every bit of food his hands could reacht. Happy was flooting in the air with his fish.

"I'm so full!" Natsu exclaimed as his belly was 3 times bigger. "How can you eat so much?" Lucy shaked her head in disbelief. No matter how long she knew the dragon slayer she still couldn't understand where he left all that food. "Lucy, Natsu, I'll be off now to inform the guild that you guys will be arriving tomorrow." Happy waved his paw at the duo sitting at the table. "Thanks buddy, cya tomorrow." Natsu smiled. "Cya tomorrow Happy." Lucy waved at the blue cat as Happy flew out of the door leaving the two behind.

"I won!" Lucy exclaimed. "How can you be soo good at this Lucy." Natsu stared at her in disbelief. They had been playing poker and Lucy had somehow seen al his bluffs. "You are just to easy to read Natsu." Lucy grinned at the defeated dragon slayer. 'Atleast I'm better at something than him' Lucy thought to herself. "Well you know the deal Natsu, you have to walk around on all fours and bark like a dog now." Lucy grinned. Natsu sighed and slumped on all fours. "Just you wait till I win." Natsu said grumpy. "Less talking more barking." Lucy grinned. "Wraff wraaff!" Natsu barked as he ran around the room on this hands and knees. Lucy laughed as hard as she could at this site. The strong dragon slayer she knew was now running around and barking like a dog.

"Are you done now Lucy?" Natsu asked a bit irritated. Lucy had laughed non-stop for over 15 min. "Ye-yeah I'm don-done now Natsu." Lucy giggled. "Humph doesn't seem like it." Natsu said. "Sorry, but it was just to funny Natsu." Lucy smiled at the irritated dragon slayer infront of her. It was almost dinner time but Lucy felt really tired after al that laughing. "Natsu can you help me to the bed, I wanna take a nap." Lucy said. "Sure Luce." Natsu picked her up and but her on her bed. "I'm going to take a walk outside while you take your nap." Natsu said as he headed out the door. "Be right back." "Cya in a bit Natsu." Lucy smiled as she closed her eyes to let sleep come to her.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? :3  
**

**This time no cliffhanger ^^ I'll update the next chapter as fast as I can but at most it will be in 3 days,**

**since my school started again. ;)**

**Oh and sorry if there are a few mistakes in the text, I'll update this chapter tomorrow without the faults ^^**

**Mistlethaal**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys,**

**I didn't expect school being this busy :S**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update my story.**

**I will also apologize in advance for any grammer mistakes cause I just don't have the time to check the story for it.**

**When school quiets down a bit I'll update chapter 5 and this chapter without any mistakes.**

**Anyways sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy it even with the mistakes in it :)**

**Mistlethaal**

* * *

"Are you done now Lucy?" Natsu asked a bit irritated. Lucy had laughed non-stop for over 15 min. "Ye-yeah I'm don-done now Natsu." Lucy giggled. "Humph doesn't seem like it." Natsu said. "Sorry, but it was just to funny Natsu." Lucy smiled at the irritated dragon slayer infront of her. It was almost dinner time but Lucy felt really tired after al that laughing. "Natsu can you help me to the bed, I wanna take a nap." Lucy said. "Sure Luce." Natsu picked her up and but her on her bed. "I'm going to take a walk outside while you take your nap." Natsu said as he headed out the door. "Be right back." "Cya in a bit Natsu." Lucy smiled as she closed her eyes to let sleep come to her.

Natsu was walking outside grumbeling about it being impossible for Lucy to be that good in poker. But the way she had laughed at him made barking like a dog not that bad. He loved to see her smile and laugh. He loved it even more when he was the one who could make her laugh that much. 'If only I could hug her...' Natsu smiled as the image formed in his head. He was in love with Lucy. Badly in love but he couldn't tell her. Not yet. Natsu was to afraid to destroy his friendship with her. He was afraid if he said he loved her and she didn't things would get really akward between them and he didn't want to risk it. So he was stuck with his fantasys about her and him being together. But the more time past the more it hurted him to not try to hug her or do more. Natsu knew did had something to do with his magic. He remebered what Igneel had told him when he was training with his father.

_~ Flashback ~_

"Natsu listen carefully now my boy." The dragon had said when he placed Natsu on a big rock to sit on. "There is something you need to know about dragon slayer magic." "Is it a new spell?! How powerful is it?!" The boy exclaimed. "Calm down Natsu, its not a new spell." Igneel shoke his head. "It's more important than that. I'm going to tell you about mating." "Mating? What is that?" Natsu had asked. "I'll explain it so listen carefully. You know about animals being female and male. The same goes for a human and dragon like me. There are female dragons and female humans." The dragon explained. "Mating means that the female and male come together to create a new life. But there is more to it for a dragon than that." The boy looked confused at the dragon before him. "Dragons can mate and love only one other female dragon. When we find our mate we stay with them forever and we won't go to another even if our parnter is dead. Our mate is special to us it can't be just any female dragon. That is why most dragons never find there mate. Cause we need to find our special mate and since there aren't that much dragons left most dragons never find there mate." Igneel noticed that Natsu's attention sliped away. "Natsu listen to me. This is important for you." This made Natsu look back at the dragon with a bored expression. "But its a boring story." Natsu had said. "It may be boring now but it will be important for you later so listen good to me now." Ingeeel began talking again. "What so important is about this story is that the same goes for you. Since you are learning dragon slayer magic your body will change a bit to make you capable of wielding the magic. What I mean is that you can only fall in love once and that will be with your mate. When you have found her your body will send of signes to let you know who it is. She will smell really good and you will want to be with her as much as you can. We dragons mark our mate for live and you as a dragon slayer will want to do that aswell. Marking your mate is something really special. It will help you protect your mate. Your mate won't get hurt by your magic and there sometimes is a rare change of a telepatic link aswell. With that you will be able to comunicate with your made even if you are a part. But there is a limit to its distance. There is also something else that the mark does. It will make it so you can never be with someone else. You and your mate will be bound for live. But you have to protect your mate the best you can cause if she dies her lose will kill you. If you ever find your mate don't try to stay away from her. If you stay away from her for to long your body will get sick." Igneel said noticing the boy looking away again. "Natsu listen to me!" Igneel had roared.

_~ End flashback ~_

Because of what Igneel had told him that day he was sure that Lucy was his mate. There was only one problem Lucy was human and not a dragon slayer. She could fall in love with someone and stop loving that person without a problem. 'If I ever mate with her and she stops loving me it would propably kill me...' Natsu thought to himself. 'I want her so badly but I don't want to force her to stay with me forever... I want to mark her everytime I'm alone with her or close to her... Staying away won't be an option since I'll get sick... Man why did Lucy have to be my mate... I don't want to hurt her...' Natsu kicked at little rockes in front of his feet as he started heading back to the inn when rain started to come down from the sky.

Lucy had woken up when Natsu was still outside. She was still tired but the rain had woken her up. From her bed Luc couldn't see alot through the window but she saw that the sky was really dark. I hope for Natsu he is close by else he will be dripping wet by the rain. Lucy's mind wondered off to the shower they had together the day before. His naked wet chest had looked so hot and sexy than. 'If only we could be together...' Lucy thought. But she didn't want to destroy there friendship. She was scared of losing her best friend if she ever told him her feelings for him. She wanted to be with him but also didn't want to lose him. If that meant she needed to hide her feelings from him she would do it. She would just watch from his side and stay with only her fantasies. Even if he would start dating a girl she would stand by his side cause she wanted him to be happy and stay with him. Even if it would hurt her.

After a few minutes the sky began to light up and thunder could be hurt. As soon as the first thunder could be hurt Natsu opened the door to Lucy and his room. He was complety soaked by the rain. He let his flames wrap itself around his body so he could dry off his clothes. He wasnt suprised to see Lucy was awake with the storm going on outside.

"Hi Luce, I'm back." Natsu said as he turned of his flames when he was completly dry. "Welcome back Natsu." Lucy smiled at him. "What do you want for dinner Lucy?" Natsu asked as he walked to his back to grab a few jewels out of it so he could go downstairs to get them dinner. "You can deside that Natsu." Lucy said. "Aye sir." Natsu grinned and walked to the door he just came through. "I'll be right back with the food. You rest up a bit more." Natsu said and walked out the door. Lucy smiled to herself and closed her eyes again.

After half a hour Natsu came back with the food and woke up Lucy so she could eat dinner. When they where done with dinner Natsu begged Lucy for a rematch with poker. Lucy agreed to it.

"Got you know Lucy. 2 Pairs." Natsu said as he laid his cards down reaveling he had 2 pairs. Natsu reached out to get the chips from his win when Lucy stopped him. "Not so quick Natsu." Lucy grinned at him. "Three of a kind. Lucy place her cards on the table reaveling she had 3 of a kind. "No way!"Natsu exclaimed. "You are to good at this game." Natsu let his head down on the table as he accepted his lose. "Sorry Natsu." She grinned as she grabbed the chips she had won. "Let's go sleep now since we are going to have a long day tomorrow." Natsu was beginning to feel sick as soon as he thought about the train ride of tomorrow. "How can you feel sick already. The train ride isn't until tomorrow." Lucy said. "Easy for you to say. We have to ride that torture machine from hell for almost a whole day." Natsu started gagging. "Okay, okay, now stop thinking about it and make yourself feel sick. It's time to go sleep. Can you help me to the bed. Natsu groaned but got up and helped Lucy on her bed. He than walked over to his own bed and layed down on it.

"Goodnight Natsu."

"Goodnight Luce."

Natsu couldn't sleep right away. He was staring at Lucy who had fallen asleep almost as soon as she had closed her eyes. Now he could look at her face. He could she her mouth being a bit open as she took small but even breaths. His eyes stayed still on her lips. 'I wonder what they tased like and if they are soft... No Natsu stop it...' Natsu slapped himself mentally on his head. But after a while he started focusing on her lips again. Natsu started to crawl of his bed and walked over to Lucy as quiet as possible. His instincts had taken over and before he could notice it he was just a few inches away from Lucy's face. 'Shit...' Natsu thought to himself. He could feel Lucy's even breaths on his own lips. They felt warm and he almost lost himself in her scent from being so close to her. He was lucky she hadn't woken up yet with him being so close. 'What would they taste like...' He tought again as he looked at her lips again. His instincts took over again and he close the gap between his lips and Lucy's lips.

He kissed her.

And it felt great. Her leps were so soft and warm and they tasted like strawberry. He almsot lost himself to the feeling of it. But he ripped himself from her lips with all the strenght he could muster. Than he walked back to his bed as fast an quiet as possible and tucked himself in. What the hell had he done. He had kissed her when she was sleeping. His mind started to wonder of again to what he just did. 'They where so soft and warm... and the strawberry taste...' It had felt so right and good to do it. But Natsu knew he had done something bad. He had kissed her while she was asleep. And what he had heard from all the conversations in the guild he knew he had just taken her first kiss.

He had taken Lucy's first kiss without her even knowing. But she was also his first kiss. And with that last thought he forced himself to sleep.

* * *

**So again sorry that it took so long to update.  
**

**I will try to update more as fast as I can. But it there will be alot of days between the updates.**

**I hope my school will slow down a bit so I can write and update faster but at the moment that's not the case.**

**So sorry in advance for making you wait for updates :)**

**I hoped you liked this chapter and I hope to update fast for you guys.**

**Mistlethaal**

**Mistlethaal**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys,**

**I'm so sorry!  
**

**School had kept me really busy. And than social life game up.**

**Since I am a gamer aswell my free time was taking up with games, reading fanfic and my social life...**

**From now I'll try to get this story going agian :D :D :D**

**100000000000x times sorry for taking so long :S**

**Mistlethaal**

* * *

And it felt great. Her lips were so soft and warm and they tasted like strawberry. He almost lost himself to the feeling of it. But he ripped himself from her lips with all the strength he could muster. Then he walked back to his bed as fast a quiet as possible and tucked himself in. What the hell had he done? He had kissed her when she was sleeping. His mind started to wonder of again to what he just did. 'They were so soft and warm... and the strawberry taste...' It had felt so right and good to do it. But Natsu knew he had done something bad. He had kissed her while she was asleep. And what he had heard from all the conversations in the guild he knew he had just taken her first kiss.

He had taken Lucy's first kiss without her even knowing. But she was also his first kiss. And with that last thought he forced himself to sleep.

~ The next morning ~

Lucy and Natsu at their breakfast quick and left the inn. They took the train back to Magnolia. Lucy noticed that Natsu couldn't look at her all day. She could understand it when they were on the train. But from the moment she woke up Natsu only said a few words to her and wasn't looking her in the eyes. 'Is he avoiding me?' this thought made Lucy's heart sting. She quickly looked outside the window of the train to think of something else.

Natsu was avoiding Lucy. He couldn't look at her without thinking of the kiss he gave her last night. How he wanted to do that again. How he wanted her to kiss him back. And how he wanted to do much more than just kiss her. With these thought he couldn't look at Lucy at all. 'If only she belonged to me...' Natsu thought before getting on the train after her and watching her round ass in front of him. Owh how much he wanted to touch that ass and make love to the blond. Luckily for Natsu when the train started moving he wasn't able to think too much about the blond sitting across of him. He could only think of getting off the hell ride.

~ Arriving at the guild ~

After dropping their stuff at home Lucy and Natsu went to the guild so they could see that Lucy was doing okay. Natsu opened the door and yelled "We are back!". Everybody looked up and smiled and some said "Welcome back."

"Lu-chan!" A blue haired girl said and game running at the blond. "O my god! Lu-chan are you okay?! Happy told is you where hurt?" Levy the blue haired girl looked with worried eyes at Lucy. "No worries Levy-chan. I'm alright now. The wound is closing really well." Lucy said with a smile. "Good to hear now let's get something to drink and eat and you tell me what happened." Levy said and started to drag Lucy to the bar.

Natsu looked at Lucy as she was dragged away by Levy. He then looked around the guild and saw Gray and Gajeel sitting with Happy and Lily at a table and walked over to them to join them. But he looked back to look at Lucy to make sure everything was alright. After she got hurt he didn't want to lose sight of her even at the guild where she was save. He forced himself to look away quick and focused his attention to the table he was arriving at.

"Yo flame brain you finally showed up. How is Lucy doing?" Gray said as he looked over at Lucy. "Lucy is fine, Ice princess." Natsu said with a scowl. "What you said Ash for brains?" Gray scowled at Natsu as well. "Who you calling Ash for brains, Ice cube." And so Gray and Natsu started to fight as usual. Eventually Gajeel got hit by a punch of Natsu and joined in as well. Than tables started to be thrown and soon the whole guild joined in the fight.

Except for Lucy and Levy who were hiding behind the bar. "Still the same every time we come back from a job." Lucy sweated at Levy. "Else this wouldn't be Fairy tail." Levy sweated as well.

After the fight ended Levy and Lucy came out of there hiding spot to see people lying unconscious and a few people sleeping. Whereas Natsu was snoring loudly. "I'm going to go home take a shower and work in my novel. Cya tomorrow Levy-chan." Lucy smiled as she walked to the guild door. "Let me read that chapter when you finish it Lu-chan I want to know what happens next!" Levy exclaimed as she waved at Lucy.

Soon after Lucy left Natsu woke up. He yawned and looked around noticing the blond missing. He spotted Levy sitting at the bar talking with Mira. He jumped up and ran over to them. "Levy where did Lucy go?" Natsu asked. "You woke up fast Natsu. Lucy went home to take a shower and work on her novel not long ago." Levy said. "Thanks Levy. Come on Happy we are going to Lucy" Natsu said as he picked up the sleeping Happy. This woke Happy up. "Aye sir." And together they left to go to Lucy's apartment.

"He is going to get kicked by Lucy again." Levy sweated.

"There is no stopping a boy in love." Mira smiled with a twinkle in her eyes.

~ A few days later ~

"Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy we got a special mission from the master. Pack your stuff we are leaving in hour. Pack enough for a week." The scarlet haired mage said. As soon as Erza said that she left Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Gray at their table and left the guild. "What was that about?" Gray said confused. "Seems like we got a special mission." Lucy said. "Yes! You heard Erza Happy let's go and pack!" Natsu jumped up and ran out the guild. "Aye." Happy said and followed Natsu out the guild. "We better pack as well. I don't want to know what will happen when we arrive too late." Lucy said and stood up. Gray shivered by the thought of it. Lucy and Gray ran out the guild to pack quickly as well.

Lucy arrived last at the train station. "Good everyone is here on time. Let's get to our train, once we are inside I'll tell you guys the details of the mission." Erza said and walked to the train they were going to take while dragging Natsu with her. "I'm feeling sick..." Natsu said turning green. Happy, Lucy and Gray sighed as they followed Erza and Natsu to their train.

"So what sort of mission are we going on Erza?" Gray asked as they all sat down in their seats. Lucy had Natsu's head on her lap while running her hand over it to calm him down while the train was riding. "The master gave us a special mission. It seems there is a village in cave that is terrorized by a monster and that there have been people missing. Master asked me to make a team and complete this mission. That's how you guys got picked for this mission." Erza said. "A monster, a village in a cave and missing people.. Why did you take me along?" Lucy threw her hand in the air. "Because you are smart and you are a great mage." Erza simply stated. Lucy sweated. "Plus the reward is pretty high it should cover your rent for 2 months even if we split it." Lucy's eyes started to twinkle. "Erza you are so right to pick me!" Lucy exclaimed.

After riding the train for a few hours they got off and started to walk down the path that leaded in a big cave. Natsu had his hand lit up to provide light. "So how far do we need to walk again, Erza?" Lucy asked. "It should take around an hour." Erza said. 'Great... Dark cave, creepy mist coming in.. And it's cold..' Lucy thought to herself and shivered. Her eyes focused on Natsu who was walking in front of her. The fire in Natsu's hand let Lucy she his muscled arm really well. How she longed to be between them. It would be way warmer and she would feel safer. This cave really creped her out and she had a bad feeling about this mission.

Natsu felt eyes burning in his back. He turned his head around to see Lucy staring at him and then he quickly looked forward again. A slight blush tinted his cheeks. He started to remember the feel of her lips on his again. And then his fantasy slowly started to run wild again.

"We arrived." Natsu snapped out of his fantasy by what Gray said. Further ahead he spotted a village lying in the mist of the cave. The village was covered in mist and only a few torches provided a bit of light on the village. A big lake surrounded the village. Together the village looked like a ghost village. "This place is really giving me the creeps." Lucy said. "A..aye." Happy agreed and flew closer to Natsu.

'Think about the reward, think about the reward..' Lucy chanted in her head as they got closer to the village. She didn't like this place at all! "Good day, are you the mages from fairy tail?" a voice asked. "Iep!" Lucy screamed and jumped behind Erza. A man appeared out of the dark mist. He was slender and had a suit on. His white hair was combed back and he was wearing glasses. 'What a creep..' was all Lucy could think of when seeing the man. "Yes we are. Are you Mr. Viër our client?" Erza asked. "That would be my boss the mayor. I am his butler Luardo." the man said and bowed. "Let me lead the way." Luardo turned around and started to walk inside the village.

Lucy started to walk closer to Natsu. "That man is giving me the creeps." Lucy whispered so only her friends could hear her. "This whole village is creepy." Gray stated. "Scared Ice princess?" Natsu grinned. "Hell no, Ash for brains. There is just something off about this village."

A few minutes later they arrived at a big mansion in the middle of the village. "Mr. Viër is waiting for you inside." Luardo said as he opened the door to late the mages in.

The inside of the mansion looked like a horror house. It was almost completely dark except for a few torches on the wall. There where strange statues all over the mansion. The fairy tail mages where let upstairs to a study room. "Mr. Viër, the fairy tail mages arrived." Luardo said and bowed. The chair behind the desk turned around revealing the mayor. He was small and round with a big moustache. "Thank you Luardo you may leave." The butler bowed again and left the room. "Welcome fairy tail mages. I'm sorry about the torches, after the monster arrived the lights won't turn on anymore." The mayor said with a sad expression. "So I hope you can take care of the monster as quick as possible." "That is what we are here or Mr. Viër." Erza said. "Good, Luardo will show you to the inn, your rooms are all set up for you and you can eat at the inn. The monster won't appear till later tonight." Mr. Viër said. And on cue Luardo opened the door to let the mages out to lead them to the inn. "We will take care of this monster no problem." Natsu bumped his fist together. Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy nodded their heads in agreement. Then they followed Luardo to the inn where they would be staying.

* * *

**So again sorry that it took so long to update.  
**

**I could enough idea's and plans for this story so let's see what happens next :D  
**

**Oh and sorry for the less Nalu in this chapter, this chapter is for starting the new adventure up a bit :)**

**Hope you guys like it **

**Mistlethaal**


	8. Chapter 8

***Crawls out from under the rocks***

**Hey guys, hehe...**

**I'm sorry for not updating for a long time, a lot just happend to me the moment school started up again. I will keep it short, but something big happend in my private life and I had to go see a psychologist.**

**Because of the incident the psychologist diagnost me with PTSS and depressions. I have been working hard to get myself up and running again. And I'm happy to say it's going a lot better now a days.**

**This has kept me from writing for a long time, but I'm hoping to be able to start this story up again.**

**So here is a long a waited chapter ;D Hope you guys enjoy it!**

***Crawls back under the rocks***

* * *

The inside of the mansion looked like a horror house. It was almost completely dark except for a few torches on the wall. There where strange statues all over the mansion. The fairy tail mages where let upstairs to a study room. "Mr. Viër, the fairy tail mages arrived." Luardo said and bowed. The chair behind the desk turned around revealing the mayor. He was small and round with a big moustache. "Thank you Luardo you may leave." The butler bowed again and left the room. "Welcome fairy tail mages. I'm sorry about the torches, after the monster arrived the lights won't turn on anymore." The mayor said with a sad expression. "So I hope you can take care of the monster as quick as possible." "That is what we are here or Mr. Viër." Erza said. "Good, Luardo will show you to the inn, your rooms are all set up for you and you can eat at the inn. The monster won't appear till later tonight." Mr. Viër said. And on cue Luardo opened the door to let the mages out to lead them to the inn. "We will take care of this monster no problem." Natsu bumped his fist together. Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy nodded their heads in agreement. Then they followed Luardo to the inn where they would be staying.

The way to the inn still made the team feel uneasy. For some reason this village gave of a bad fib. Lucy walked closer to Natsu to feel his warmth and to feel a bit more secure.

They reached the inn after a few minutes of walking. "Here we are fairy tail mages, I will take my leave now. Just tell the innkeeper that the mayor send you and you will get your rooms. I will take my leave now." said Luardo.

As Luardo left the mages infront of the inn they all sighed. "Glad that creep is gone." Gray said. "Let's finish this job quick and be on our way, even I have to say I don't feel comfortable." Erza said as she walked to the door of the inn. Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy nodded in agreement and followed Erza in.

The atmosphere inside the inn wasn't much better than it was outside. The inn looked run down and there was a layer of dust everywhere. The team walked over to the counter and pressed the golden bell that was set on top of the counter.

Out of nowhere someone came up behind the desk. It was a skinny man with black shadow under his eyes. "What can I help you with?" The master of the inn said. "We are the mages that the mayor asked for, he send us here for our room while we stay in the village" Erza said. "Aah the mayor send you, follow me I will show you to your rooms." The master of the inn led them up some stairs to the rooms they would be staying in. "We have prepared 2 rooms for you, if there is anything I can do for you, or if the room is not to your liking ring the bell at the counter." the inn master said.

After handing the keys of the rooms to Erza the inn master took his leave. "Is everybody in this town creepy." Lucy said. "Ay..e..." Happy flew over to Natsu to stick close to him, not liking this place at all.

"Lucy. You, Natsu and Happy will be sharing a room. Gray and I will share the other one." Erza said as she handed one of the keys to Lucy. Lucy just nodded knowing this was to keep Gray and Natsu from sharing a room together. If they shared one they would probably destroy the whole inn. But still being alone with Natsu after the last time, she blushed at the memory of the shower moment they had shared.

"Yosh, did you hear that Happy. Me, you and Lucy in one room, let's play some cards." Natsu high fived Happy. "Aye!."

"Let's put our stuff in our rooms first, then we will go down and get ourselves some dinner. After that we will prepare for the night. Tonight we will wait and see what happens before we do anything rash." Erza said. Everybody nodded in agreement and went to put their stuff away.

When they said downstairs to have dinner they noticed there was no one else. They must be the only guest this inn had. But given the creepy town and the atmosphere surrounding it the mages didn't look that surprised.

Even though the dinner wasn't that tasty the mages ate their fills. And went upstairs to Gray and Erza's room to plan for the night.

"Okay we will start this mission simple. We will scout around town in groups. For half of the night the first group will walk around town to see if anything is going on. The second group will take over the other half till it is day time again." Everybody nodded. "If you encounter anything strange or a monster don't engage it. Run back to the inn and alert the other group. Than together we will go back. We don't know what these monsters are capable off so I don't want to take any risks." Everybody nodded again. "That goes especially for you Natsu, no engaging the enemy. Understood?" Erza threatened Natsu.

Natsu gulped and nodded under the scary stare of Erza. Gray snickered at this. "Good. Now as for the groups we will be forming. Natsu, Happy and Lucy you guys are the first group. Be carefull and Lucy I am counting on you to keep an eye on Natsu and to stop him from doing anything reckless." "You can count on me Erza." Lucy smiled.

Lucy didn't like this mission at all. But the plan that Erza came up with was acceptable. At least she wouldn't be alone when they went around town at night.

"Good now take some rest in your room guys. After 2 hours I want you guys ready to scout around town." Everybody nodded for the last time and Lucy, Natsu and Happy stood up and went to their room.

"Okay Lucy try to get some sleep before we leave, I will wake you up in time." Natsu said as they entered their room. "Don't you want to sleep a bit as well before we go off in to town Natsu?" Lucy asked. "Nah, I'll be fine, you just take some rest." Natsu smiled at her. Lucy nodded her head and went to her bed. She didn't go to the bedroom to change cause she would have to wake up soon anyways. So she just crawled in to bed with her clothes and tried to get some sleep before she would have to start the long night.

Natsu just took place on the chair that was next to a table in the room. He then looked over to Lucy and saw her slowly drift off in a dream. He then focused on the window and watched outside. _Let's hope we can finish this mission fast. I don't like this place one bit..._ Natsu thought to himself.

The moment he said foot in this town he had the feeling they were being watched, but he couldn't sense anybody nearby. And that didn't sit right with him at all.

_~Almost 2 hours later~_

Lucy her dream started off nice. She was walking on soft green grass surrounded by cherry trees. It was a beautiful and peaceful scenery. It gave her a nice feeling. And she could sit there and listen to the sound of the birds forever.

But this dream didn't stay peaceful forever. After a while the trees and the grass started to slowly wither away. Until there was only dirt on the ground and some withered away cherry trees. It was like a sickness had slowly destroyed the peaceful scenery.

Lucy had sit against a tree with her eyes closed but as soon as her ears stopped hearing the birds she opened them. She was scarred of what had happened to the scenery without her noticing.

The wind picked up and it made the trees cry out. Lucy could feel the cry go through her bones. This made her jump up and run away. She didn't know where she was running. She just knew she had to get away as fast as possible.

But everywhere she went the place was the same. And the cries from the trees didn't stop. "Come here..." was whispered very softly in between the cries. The voice Lucy heard made her shiver. Who or whatever it was, it was bad news.

Lucy began sprinting as hard as she could, but the voice was becoming louder and angrier the more she ran. "Come here..." "Come here little girl." No matter which way Lucy went she couldn't escape. She became desperate to leave this place.

But she could only see the same dead scenery where ever she went. She could only hear the cries and the voice. The voice that kept getting louder and closer. "Come here!" And angrier.

Lucy felt something wet on her cheeks. When she whipped her hand over it she saw it was a tear. She had began crying from the fear she felt. She began to get more and more frantic with her running. Trying to escape this hell hole, but she couldn't.

Out of nowhere her both of her feet began to sank further in the dirt. So much further until she couldn't move them anymore. When she looked down she saw that she was slowly getting pulled under the dirt by black hands. "We got you little girl!" the voice laughed hard. "You can't escape..." was whispered right in to Lucy's left ear.

Lucy began to scream and tears rolled down her cheeks. She began to flap around with her arms to get the voice that had been so close away. "Lucy... Lucy..." the voice whispered in her hear. "Lucy wake... up... Lucy wake up!" the voice slowly started to sound different. "Wake up! Lucy!" The voice sounded familiar. "Lucy!"

Lucy shot right up from the bed. Her eyes wide and tears streaming down her face. She scanned the room as fast as she could breathing frantic. She noticed Natsu standing right next to her. Looking worried.

The moment Natsu had heard a noise coming from Lucy he had watched her. He had seen her face twist from peaceful to fear and she slowly began to thresh around in her bed. As soon as he saw tears going over her cheek he had jumped up and tried to wake her up.

_It was all a dream... O Mavis it had been a dream, it had been just a dream..._ Lucy thought to herself. She but her knees up and began to hug them to her body while silently sobbing.

"Lucy." Natsu said. After seeing the state she was in he sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. He started to pet her head and tried to calm the girl down with gentle words. "It's okay Lucy, it was just a nightmare. You are safe, I got you."

Lucy had wrapped her hands around Natsu and hugged him even closer while still sobbing. The nightmare had frightened her so much. It had felt so real. Like she couldn't go anywhere. Natsu's warmth and soothing words slowly calmed her down.

"Lucy, what happend?" Natsu asked as the girl in his arm had stopped sobbing and shaking. He pushed her a bit back from his body so he could see her face. Whatever the nightmare was about had scarred her so much. She was pale and her eyes were red from the crying she had done.

Lucy looked up at Natsu. Still shaken up about the nightmare she began to tell him. But when she came to the part where the voice had spoken in her ears she started to shake and shiver again. Natsu pulled her close against his body again. "It's okay Lucy. It was just a nightmare, I got you."

Natsu had heard all he needed from her and just started to soothe Lucy and try to get her to calm down more.

* * *

**Okay, that was the chapter for today :D**

**I hope I can update again soon, cause it's finally starting up a bit. And I want to let you guys read more.**

**Anyways hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'll come back with more as soon as I can :D**

**Missmistle (Owyeah I changed my name here a while back, same writer just ****different**** name)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Update time :D**

**It's been awhile but school is keeping me busy.**

**But here it is an update to the story :3**

* * *

Lucy looked up at Natsu. Still shaken up about the nightmare she began to tell him. But when she came to the part where the voice had spoken in her ears she started to shake and shiver again. Natsu pulled her close against his body again. "It's okay Lucy. It was just a nightmare, I got you."

Natsu had heard all he needed from her and just started to soothe Lucy and try to get her to calm down more.

_~15-20 minutes later~_

It had taken Natsu sometime to calm Lucy down from her nightmare. Now Lucy was finally calm and was preparing for the scout through the village. She was still a bit pale in the face and a bit shaken up. But she wasn't going to stay in the room alone. Lucy rather wanted to be with Happy and Natsu, she felt saver with them than without. Natsu on the other hand wanted Lucy to stay at the inn. In his eyes this was the safest place for Lucy, she could just stay with Erza and Gray. And he could just scout alone with Happy. But Lucy wouldn't have it.

They had argued about it before, and Lucy was standing her ground with coming along to scout. Saying it was her job as a mage and that a nightmare shouldn't stop her from doing it. Natsu had wanted to keep arguing but he stopped cause he knew he wouldn't get anywhere with her stubbornness.

Now Erza and Gray had returned. "The village is calm, just a creepy mist all over it. But there is no one on the streets." Erza reported. "Gray and me are going to sleep now, if anything happens don't engage and return here, like I said." Natsu, Happy and Lucy nodded.

Lucy, Happy and Natsu than left to scout around the village.

It was really quiet around the village. Like Erza had said there was no one on the streets, even all the windows were closed off. The creepy mist over the village didn't make it much better. It made the village all the more like a village of the dead.

Happy and Natsu walked in front of Lucy. They were alert at first but soon got bored and went to talk about food. Lucy on the other hand didn't feel alright at all, she had the feeling she was being watched. And after the nightmare she had, she just felt like running back to the inn. But she was gonna keep strong. 'This is my job as a mage. No nightmare will stop me.' Lucy thought to herself. But still she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

_~ 1 hour and a half later ~_

Lucy, Happy and Natsu where almost done with scouting the village. Soon they could return to the inn and get in to bed. After the long journey to the village the group had agreed not to scout the village the whole night. They wanted to rest properly before doing a full night of scouting. And the 3 walking around in the village were starting to feel the tiredness of the journey and the scouting together.

They hadn't seen any monsters or other weird thing in the village. Lucy had screamed and jump away from a few rats that were running around. Natsu had reacted the first few times. Being by her side instantly. As soon as Natsu found out Lucy had been scarred of a rat, he and Happy began making fun of her. Every time she would scream because of a rat Natsu and Happy couldn't stop laughing. This made Lucy pissed and she started to ignore them.

Out of nowhere a wind started to pick up and run through the village. There hadn't been any wind the whole time Lucy, Happy and Natsu where scouting. Not even a small breeze. This put the mages on edge.

Lucy started to walk closer to Natsu. The wind gave her the chills and made her rub her arms up along her body.

Suddenly sound was brought along with the wind. It sounded like voices. The mages stopped right in their tracks. "Whatta?" Natsu said and started to listen sharply. Lucy stepped closer to Natsu and held on to his vest.

The sound started to grow louder and words were formed. "Where? Where is she?" was heard as whispers in the wind. The whispers made Lucy shake and she became very pale. It where the same whispers she had heard in her dream. The same voices.

Natsu noticed Lucy's shaking and wanted to comfort her. But before he could the whispers stopped. "We found you!" Was said really suddenly. And the wind picked up hard. A dark shadow flew past Natsu and he heard Lucy scream before he had the chance to react.

Lucy was fastly being pulled away from Natsu. Dark and slender arms had locked themselves around Lucy's arm and where pulling her away. "NATSU!" Lucy yelled in panic while being pulled away. " LUCY!" Natsu yelled and sprinted right after her with Happy flying next to him.

Natsu couldn't keep up with the shadows. "HAPPY MAX SPEED!" Natsu yelled. Happy picked up Natsu and raced after the shadows with Natsu. That way Lucy finally came more inside. And Natsu and Happy where able to catch up on the shadows.

"LUCY GRAB MY HAND" Natsu stuck out his hand for Lucy to reach. Lucy reached out the grab Natsu's hand but missed. "Just a little more Happy!" The second time Lucy was able to grab Natsu's hand. The moment she did the shadows disappeared and let Lucy go. This made the 3 mages slip and fall to the ground.

Because of the speed they tumbled right in the wall of a house. Natsu had protected Lucy by slamming with his back in the wall while hugging Lucy to his body taking most of the damage.

"Lucy are you okay?" Natsu asked in panic, releasing the girl from his tight hug to inspect her body. Lucy was shaking badly and she was pale and crying. "Natsu!" Lucy cried and hugged Natsu again. Natsu hugged her back. "It's okay Lucy, I will always protect you."

The shadow appeared in front of Natsu again. "We will get her! She is ours!." The shadows yelled and as soon as they appeared they disappeared. Leaving Natsu, Happy and Lucy in the dark misty village.

'No way in hell are they going to get my Lucy!' Natsu thought to himself. He was going to rip apart who ever just attacked Lucy. No way they were going to ever lay a finger on his mate!

Natsu stood up and picked Lucy up in his arms heading back to the inn. The girl was still crying in his chest and shaking. "Natsu, is Lushi okay?" Happy asked with concern. "Yea, Happy she will be fine. Those things will never get her. We will protect her together." Natsu said with an angry scowl. "Aye!" Happy said.

Natsu entered the inn and brought Lucy right to their room. Lucy had fallen asleep of exhaustion in his arms so he put her straight to bed. Happy was on his way to tell Erza and Gray what happened while Natsu stayed beside Lucy.

Natsu wasn't gonna leave her side for more than a minute. Not after what happened to her and because of what the shadows had said. They were gonna come after her again. And he wasn't going to let them get close to her ever again. If it wasn't for the job he would have taken Lucy out of the village and back to Fairy tail straight away. But he couldn't leave Erza and Gray here. So all he could do for now was to never let Lucy leave his side.

Outside the window of Lucy, Natsu and Happy's room 2 lights appeared floating in the sky. Natsu was to focused on Lucy to notice it. But the floating light orbs closed in on the window. "Is that her?" "Yes, that is her. The one from the stars. It is time to protect her." The floating light orbs faded away slowly.

Lucy was having a nightmare again, but this time it ended different. Before the darkness and the whispers could come close two lights appeared and brought back the green grass and the light in the dream. In her dream 2 big golden foxes appeared in front of her.

"There is no need to fear us child." The biggest fox said to her. "We are the guardians of this city and will protect the one from the stars." Lucy was shocked by the appearance of the foxes but soon found their presence comforting. "Thank you." Lucy said and smiled. She was feeling tired in her dream and sat up against a tree. The foxes joined her and cuddled up around her body. The warmth from the foxes comforted her and she felt save. Just as save as she felt in Natsu's arms after the attack. Instead of dark thoughts, Lucy began to think about Natsu and his bright smile.

The comfort the foxes brought made all her dark thoughts leave her mind and made her have a peaceful dream.

Natsu could see the change in Lucy's face. It went from discomfort and paleness to a smile and a bit of color returned to her cheeks. He couldn't help but smile at the blond that was sleeping so peaceful now. Happy had returned and had gone to sleep next to Lucy's head on her pillow not wanting to leave her alone. Natsu stood up and kissed Lucy's forehead. "Goodnight Luce." He said before walking over to his bed to catch some sleep.

_~ Deep inside the cave further away from the village ~_

"We found her!" shadows yelled to each other. "If only that man hadn't gotten in our way!" "We could have been free from this place!" "We will get her! We will be free!" The shadows grew stronger and nearby bats were eaten by the darkness and disappeared. "Destroy the man, sacrifice the girl! Destroy!" The shadows yelled.

Than the shadows slowly began too much together, getting darker and bigger than before. The voices merging together. "We will be free!" The creature yelled with multiple voices at the same time.

* * *

**Cliffhanger ;D**

**The chapter is a little bit shorther than usual, but ill make it up in the next one :3**

**Hopefully see you guys next chapter aswell.**

**Missmistle**


End file.
